


You Got Me Feelin' Hella Good (So Let's Just Keep On Dancing)

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Jon get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Feelin' Hella Good (So Let's Just Keep On Dancing)

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a class project for Technical Theatre, and I liked the beginning so much that I took it home and, ah, "finished" it. This is another one that [](http://coldmero.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coldmero.livejournal.com/)**coldmero** helped me out on. Without her, this piece would probably still be rotting in the back of my hard drive, so thanks, gurl.

"Jon, you've got something on your face," Ryan muttered from across the bar, watching as his friend made a pizza for their dinner.

"If it bothers you so much, you get it off. My hands are busy."

Ryan sighed and sat still, continuing to watch Jon. After a minute, however, the small dusting of flour on Jon's nose started to really bug him. Leaning forward, he wiped it off with his thumb.

"You have no life, freak," Jon commented fondly, not looking up from kneading the dough.

"You're messy," Ryan threw back, grinning.

"I'll show you messy," Jon murmured, glancing up at Ryan for a second.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat, Walker?"

"If it was just a threat, would I follow through, like this?" Jon inquired lightly, flicking flour in Ryan's direction.

"Well, if that's all you've got, I'm not very scared. Or impressed for that matter," Ryan added, brushing the flour off of his arm.

"Who said I was trying to impress anyone? Especially you, Ross." Jon made a face.

"Oh, you love me and you know it."

"No, I totally hate you now," Jon retorted, mock-serious. "You called me messy and a liar. And accused me of trying to impress you. I don't love you one bit," he continued, flicking more flour at Ryan.

Trying to hold back a smile, Ryan flicked some of the flour back. "I disagree. I think you have such a giant man-crush on me, and you're just too afraid to admit it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two had a very short-lived stare down, ending in Jon grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it directly at Ryan.

Laughing, Ryan leaned over to grab his own handful of flour to hurl back, and the whole thing escalated into a massive flour fight, the two quickly becoming covered in the white powder. It didn't last long for there was only so much flour, and they ended up laughing hysterically at each other, trying to rub the flour on their faces in even more.

"Now who's messy?" Jon asked mockingly, spitting flour into the sink.

Ryan scoffed. "We should probably go take a shower."

"Together? Now who has a man-crush?"

Ryan glared at Jon, but couldn't stop the tinge of pink on his cheeks, thankfully covered by the flour on his face. "Fine, you can stand here covered in flour while I take a shower first then," he replied, beginning to head for the bathroom.

"Oh no, you don't," Jon growled playfully, chasing Ryan down the hall and tackling him to the bathroom floor, initiating a tickle fight this time.

"Haha, Jon don't - ahaha! - Not there, oh, haha - stop, stop!" Ryan screeched, squirming under Jon's weight as he tried to fend him off, laugher rendering him breathless. Flour was going everywhere, but it was fine; it was okay.

It was okay until Jon accidentally - or perhaps not so much so, who knew? - dug his thumbs into the skin just below Ryan's hipbones, making him still immediately, his laughter dying on a gasp. The two stared at each other for just a moment before Jon leaned down over Ryan, and the younger man grabbed his hair, pulling him down into a kiss.

Suddenly, hands were flying to tug off clothes, hips were moving and grinding against each other, and someone briefly wondered how it all started, how things happened this quickly, but was distracted by the other's lips meeting their own.

"Shower," muttered Ryan, and they both stood up, still attached at the mouth and still in their underwear, each with a hard cock straining against the fabric. Jon quickly changed that while Ryan crowded him into the shower and turned on the water.

Jon immediately pinned Ryan to the cold tile wall, the flour dripping off of them with the water, tongues battling between mouths. Digging his fingertips into Ryan's hips, Jon rolled his hips into the other's, making him groan against Jon's lips and tug on his hair.

"Jon... fuck," Ryan whimpered as Jon sucked on his neck hard enough to bruise, pulling Ryan's leg up to hook over his hip. "Fuck me."

Trailing his mouth up to Ryan's ear, Jon reached out for the soap. "I was getting to that, Mr. Impatient."

Ryan simply nibbled on Jon's lip when he pulled back, slicking up his fingers before teasing around Ryan's entrance and pushing one in. The sound of the water nearly drowned out Ryan's high pitched whine. Rolling his hips, he pushed himself back onto Jon's finger, holding on to the elder to keep his balance. Letting his mouth travel back down to Ryan's neck, Jon nipped at the sensitive skin just below his jawline as he pressed in a second finger.

"Fuck, c'mon, Walker."

Growling a little, Jon brought his free hand up to wrap around Ryan's neck and pressed hard against his throat.

"Patience is a virtue, Ross," Jon whispered menacingly, sliding in a third finger as Ryan tried to moan and gasp for breath at the same time. Jon finished stretching him quickly before covering his cock in soap, picking Ryan up by his thighs and letting the guitarist guide him in.

"Oh, fuck," Ryan groaned as he slid down all the way, his long limbs wrapped tightly around Jon, his fingernails digging into skin.

"Goddamn, you're tight."

Ryan grunted frustratedly, rolling his hips slightly. "Shut up and fuck me."

Jon grinned, steadying his grip on the backs of Ryan's thighs. "Glad to," he muttered as he pressed Ryan tightly to the wall before pulling out and slamming back in, provoking a surprised moan from Ryan's lips.

Eventually the water ran cold, Jon panting harshly against Ryan shoulder and Ryan crying out with every thrust, fingers tangling in the elder's hair. They were both so, so close, but neither wanted to stop, really.

"Ryan, Ry, come on."

The lyricist whimpered pathetically, curling his arms tighter around Jon's neck and rolling his hips so that the next couple of thrusts hit in just the right place. Ryan moaned loudly, nails clawing at Jon's shoulder blades like he was trying to climb inside him before his head thumped against the slick tile wall and he came between them.

"Ryan... Ryan, god...," Jon muttered into the younger man's neck, grunting as his orgasm quickly followed after Ryan's.

Ryan didn't want to let go as Jon pulled out and set him back down, nuzzling against the elder's temple lethargically. Jon let him cling for a while, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles over the guitarist's sharp hipbones.

"So much for man-crushes," Ryan muttered with a slight laugh, finally pulling away.

"Don't worry about it," Jon replied, kissing the other lightly before taking a step back to let the water wash the cum off of their overheated skin. He then made sure all the flour was out of his and Ryan's hair before shutting the water off and pulling Ryan out of the shower.

"You did this, didn't you?" Ryan inquired as Jon vigorously rubbed a towel over the other's head before wrapping it around him. "You planned this out."

Jon wrapped his own towel around his head like a bonnet and blinked up at Ryan innocently. He wasn't nearly as good at it as Brendon was.

"You did," Ryan confirmed, a grin spreading across his face.

"You can believe that if you want," Jon answered nonchalantly, quickly drying himself off.

Ryan continued to grin, but dried himself off silently before getting dressed again and following Jon back into the ransacked kitchen.

"This is all your fault," Jon muttered, stopping at the doorway and turning to glare at Ryan, but there was no heat behind it.

"Oh, you love me and you know it."

Jon cracked a smile at that, pulling Ryan into a tight hug. "Eh, you got me."

When they pulled away, Ryan looked forlornly at the flour covered kitchen. "We need to clean this up."

"We need more flour."


End file.
